Cut in Two
by ya1ya
Summary: DISCONTINUED Hinata has grown and has many suitors after her including the Gaara Sabaku and the Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke wants to renew his clan and plans to make the unreachable reachable. Gaara finally has control over the demon inside of him with
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this was gonna' be a sasuke x hinata fic but then i changed my mind to make it a gaara x hinata fic and now i can't decide so giv me some help! But it's a sure thing that this will be a Sasuke x Hinata x Gaara fic**

**Plot: Hinata has grown and has many suitors after her including the Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke wants to renew he clans and plans ot make the unreachable his futre wife. Gaara finally has controll over the demon inside of him with the help of Hinata and wants to make her feel the way she makes him feel. Happy and Loved.**

**Rated M for Language**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Cut in Two**

Ch.1 New Beginnings

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

So, it has been over four or five years since I've left Konoha to join Orochimaru. It took that long just to end the life of this so-called legendary "sannin." It as well took those many years to end the life of the one I have called my "_brother."_ Before I left I had enough judgment to have already chosen who my future wife would be. The woman who would care for me, with as much love as I would care for her, this same woman would be the perfect mother for our children.

Hopefully, I haven't scared her off with my looks of hatred all those years back. Back then, I took time from my training just to watch her by the lake reading books or spend time with Naruto just to see her. Too bad whenever I'm with Naruto all she sees is Naruto. I have watched her in the Academy discreetly.

Now, after all these years I wonder what has happen to the people in Konoha. I remember Kakashi he was one hell of a pervert but he was a good man, he'll never hear me say those words out loud. His ego is already as big as the world. He should get a girl instead of reading those… those… things he calls _"literature." _

Naruto, that jackass… I guess even though all those times when we would fight he and people would believe that it was I who had the upper hand, but...they were wrong. Or were they..? Well, whatever I'm the stronger shinobi.

Sakura, sure she was smart and some point usefull she was also...dare i say it.. attractive... yes she was attractive even after all these years..sure those times I've seen her this past couple of weeks she dressed like a slut. I mean really last night I was on my way home from eating dinner and guess who was there? Sakura! She sure has grown stronger over the years and definately matured in the physical department. Anyway.. One second I was there on the sidewalk and the next second I was well, how can I say this in a way that I can keep my balls. Okay, well to put it clear, she dragged me into the alleyway just by the garbage can.. and she took off her black trench coat and underneath..it showed the most revealing peice of garment I have ever seen and I'm not even gonna' go there.. any way once again to put it clear she is one hell of a SLUT. But I was always one of those guys who liked bad girls. Also who liked girls who would wear clothes in the middle of the night that is see through and well.. you know..

Ino, I saw her two days ago and luckily she has lost all feelings for me and seemed to have moved on to her team mate I think his name was..Shit..noo oh yes! It was Shikamaru Nara I believe..

But the one who has grown the most would have to be the MOST beautiful angel I have ever seen. Hinata Hyuuga. She has lost her stutter and has gained.. I don't know what but she is different... Not just in the lost of stutter but her hair reaches her waist with waves in them. Her curves.. I don't know but she is HOT! She makes me want to just ravish her right in the middle of the hospital room. I can't explain it but.. Hopefully she doesn't like Naruto anymore plus if she did..well that would only make me want her more.. Anywa- Hey WHO THE FUCK IS SHE WITH? IS THAT, THAT FUCKING GAARA KID!

-----------------------------------------

Normal POV

As Hinata was through the street she stopped by Ino's flowershop and stared at these beautiful bouquet of orchids. She was gazing at them slowly touching them... feeling a muse coming on. She checked the price of the orchids but she had a dilemma. She forgot her wallet at the hospital.

"Hello, Hinata-chan" a cold yet soft voice greeted her.

Recognizing his voice almost immediatley she responded. "Hello Gaara-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was just going to walk to lunch but then I saw you gazing at these orchids." He responded while slowly moving his gaze to these orchids that have caught the of the Hyuuga angel.

"Oh well, I'm sorry to disturb you Gaara-kun." Hinata said slowly fidgeting under his returned gaze.

"It is no problem at all. I was just to ask you if you wanted to allow me with your presence?" Gaara asked slowly as his face turned a slight pink and turned towards the orchids thinking.

"Oh well-"

"Hey, could I get these orchids right here?" Gaara asked the teenage boy who was staring at Hinata with eyes that didn't exactly seem innocent.

"Ummm , Y-Yes-s Of-Of cou-Of course" the teenager replied, fear evident on his face.

"Oh Gaara-kun, you don't ne-" Hinata tried to say but was interrupted by the teenager.

"Thank y-you and pl-please c-come ag-again.." The boy said trying to run back inside.

"It is my pleasure, Hinata-chan." Gaara replied handing her the orchids while slightly grazing his arm against hers. Suddenly the two stopped and gazed into each others eyes. The two were like that until someone "accidentally" bumped into the two adults. Gaara was the first to break out of their trance and glared at the man.

"Hello Sasuke-san..How are you feeling? You only left the hospital a couple of days ago.." Hinata asked worridly while picking up the dropped orchids.

"He's fine Hinata. There's no reason to feel bad for him. He's walking around perfectly fine." Gaara said with his back turned to her.

True, Sasuke was perfectly fine.. but Hinata being the gentle caring person she is had to ask about his health. And being a medic-nin when she has time didn't help Gaara's glare. Asking "How's your arm? Is it fine in it's cast?" wasn't helping any better.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata and then at his cast and finally at Gaara smirking, he replied "Yes, it's fine but maybe I need some one to check it out. It's quite sore."

"Really? How about you come to lunch with me and Gaara-kun so I can take a look..If he doesn't mind in mean." Hinata turned her head towards Gaara.

"Hn, whatever" Gaara said walking towards the restaurant waiting at the corner.

Hinata smiled widely at Sasuke and ran towards Gaara reaching over his hand with hers and felt a squeeze back. They both walked at Hinata's pace who was waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly walked toward them with a smirk and an evil thought _'hmmm, this is gonna' be much more funner than I thought.'_

_------------------------------------------------_

_**Yeah.. I know it's pretty short.. and Sasuke at the beginning and I think in the whole story so far has been actting OOC!**_

_**But you know..**_

_**Review and give me more ideas and inputs!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know how this will end up! I DECIDE THIS WILL BE A HINATA X GAARA FIC! But Sasuke will just be after Hinata loL!**

**And what's the name of the restaurant where naruto always goes again..? **

**Once again a HINATA X GAARA fic!**

--------------------------

**Cut in Two**

Chapter 2 A Silent War

---------------------------

_Sasuke glanced at Hinata and then at his cast and finally at Gaara smirking, he replied "Yes, it's fine but maybe I need some one to check it out. It's quite sore."_

_"Really? How about you come to lunch with me and Gaara-kun so I can take a look..If he doesn't mind in mean." Hinata turned her head towards Gaara._

_"Hn, whatever" Gaara said walking towards the restaurant waiting at the corner._

_Hinata smiled widely at Sasuke and ran towards Gaara reaching over his hand with hers and felt a squeeze back. They both walked at Hinata's pace, which was waiting for Sasuke._

_Sasuke slowly walked toward them with a smirk and an evil thought 'hmmm, this is gonna' be much more funner than I thought.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"Gaara-kun, which restaurant are we going to?" Hinata asked Gaara with her big pearly eyes.

Gaara couldn't hide the tint on his cheeks from Sasuke, but was able to hide it from the oblivious Hinata. "There's a new restaurant just around the corner of… what ever the name of that ramen place that Naruto hang around everyday."

"I see…Neji-kun and Tenten-chan are suppose to be off duty today. Maybe if we see them they could join us?" Hinata asked Gaara and added "I haven't seen them in about three weeks."

Gaara paused before answering. He looked in her eyes and realized that she really missed her elder cousin and her friend. "Yeah whatever."

They walked towards the restaurant and it ended up with Hinata in between Sasuke on her left and Gaara on her right. It was quite awkward for our dear Hinata since right over her shoulders were two grown men glaring daggers at each other.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a table by the window. While they sat there they were greeted with Naruto outside knocking and squishing his face against the glass. "HEY YOU GUYSS! HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SOOOOO LONG!"

Once he was finished he ran as fast as he could towards the entrance. But sadly was stopped by an old lady who he tried to dodge but unluckily tripped on a banana peel and ended up head first in a garbage can.

"Jackass… He's over 21 and still acts like a 12 year old. How typical." Sasuke commented looking embarrassed to even know a guy like him.

"He is so…Immature. What a moron." Gaara just shook his head making sure not to dirty his mouth in front of Hinata and smirked at how he ended up.

Hinata didn't notice the others but gasped and got up from her seat to go help Naruto outside.

By the time Gaara and Sasuke were done insulting Naruto, Hinata was already in her seat with an injured Naruto beside her.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling better?" Hinata asked him while taking care of a cut on his forehead.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan! It's really nice of you to help me!" Naruto said loudly while flashing a big grin to Gaara and Sasuke.

Gaara and Sasuke weren't exactly the most happiest guy at the moment.

_'Stupid bastard... Hinata shouldn't care that he's hurt!'_ Gaara and Sasuke thought.

_'But.. It's only normal..that Hinata would act like this..'_ Gaara thought in his mind. Suddenly a small smile appeared. But it was very small.

"It's my pleasure Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied with a small smile and turned towards her menu.

"Hehehhee" Naruto chuckled at the the sight infront of him. Gaara and Sasuke glaring at each other but immediatley smiling and blushing each time Hinata looks at either one of them. _'Someone's in love! hehehehe or maybe.. Sometwo's HAHAHAHHAHA! I crack myself up!..Oh yeah the message from Tsunade!'_

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cried out of nowhere. But after awhile he calmed down and went back to eating.

What the hell was, what everyone in the restaurant were thinking.

"Hey Shashuke! Tshunade shold meeee shoo tell you -Gulp- that you, me and Sakura are leaving on a mission tonight. Tsunade sent the message to me earlier today. We'll be gone for about 2 or 3 weeks." He said while continuing to grab more food.

"Whatever.." Sasuke said while his frown just suddenly got deeper than it already was. _'Dammit! How the hell am I suppose to get Hinata if I'M GUNNA LEAVE THE FUCKING VILLAGE? Fuckin' Tsunade! That fucking smart ass! She sent this mission out to us PURPOSELY!"_

_----------------------------_

"Achoooooo!"

"Tsunade-sama, are you feeling alright?" A maid asked the fifth Hokage.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Mina. It's probably just a cold coming on." Tsunade said and turned towards the window that showed the whole village._ ' I know you're out there! And you better stop talking about me! ..Whoever you are...'_

------------------------------------

"Sasuke, let's go! Sakura is probably ready by now! Hehehehe!" Naruto said after finishing 8 bowls or ramen.

"Yeah, whatever.." He said getting up.

Naruto dragged Hinata on his way up from his seat. He gave her one of those hugs that meant take care and I love you in a brother type of way. Hinata returned the hug and understood along time ago that she and Naruto were like brother and sister.

"See ya later Hinata-chan! Bye Gaara! Take care of her!" He said while scratching his the back of his head.

"Hn.." Gaara replied as expected and didn't move from his seat on the chair.

"Good-bye Hinata-chan, please take care of yourself." Sasuke said and reached over to give her a tight hug and peck on her cheek that last over 30 seconds until Gaara stood up and gripped Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke let go of the red Hinata and grabbed Gaara's hand and said to him. "If you eve-"

But was interrupted with a laughing Naruto. "Hahahahahahhahahaha! You're holding eachothers hands! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

Sasuke and Gaara both ignoring him. They were still glaring at eachother understanding that this... is war.

"HAHAHHAHHAHAHA!"

Finnaly Sasuke and Gaara nodded and turned to Hinata who was trying to figure out what was wrong with Naruto.

"Whatever.." Gaara finally replied with a glare.

"HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!" Naruto fell to the ground and pointed. Once again.. "HAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I must leave now. I apologize for this idiots actions." Sasuke said to Hinata trying to win her over with his smile. And once again giving her a peck on her cheek and dragged the laughing Naruto with his good arm, out of the restaurant. "HEY SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WANNA SAY BYE TO HINATA!"

"Then do it, you moron." Sasuke replied once again with his stone cold face.

"BYE HINATA! You too Gaara dude!" Naruto yelled and showed his peace sign.

Finally Sasuke reached the corner and disappeared with Naruto still yelling.

Finally it was Gaara and Hinata all alone.

Hinata turned to Gaara with her pearly eyes and asked him. "Do you want to go to the lake and well...go ... umm..s-swimming w-with me? It's only a 15 minutes walk after we go to our homes!"

Gaara stared at her and took her hand. "Whatever." And with that one single word he turned her hand. He kissed the palm of her hand and handed her the orchids that were left on their seats.

-------------------------------------------------

Well that's that! for now any way..

So school is starting..so I wont update as often! BUT I WILL ACTUALLY UPDATE!

I PROMISE!

Anyway please maybe give me more ideas! and REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW THERE ALL OOC THOUIGH! lol

PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEWW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm backk!! Sorry I took soo long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm RLY RLY SORRY!!!!!!!

----------------------

Chapter 3

The Rain and Chocolate

---------------------

_"I'm sorry Hinata, but I must leave now. I apologize for this idiots actions." Sasuke said to Hinata trying to win her over with his smile. And once again giving her a peck on her cheek and dragged the laughing Naruto with his good arm, out of the restaurant. "HEY SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WANNA SAY BYE TO HINATA!"_

_"Then do it, you moron." Sasuke replied once again with his stone cold face._

_"BYE HINATA! You too Gaara dude!" Naruto yelled and showed his peace sign._

_Finally Sasuke reached the corner and disappeared with Naruto still yelling._

_Finally it was Gaara and Hinata all alone._

_Hinata turned to Gaara with her pearly eyes and asked him. "Do you want to go to the lake and well...go ... umm..s-swimming w-with me? It's only a 15 minutes walk after we go to our homes!"_

_Gaara stared at her and took her hand. "Whatever." And with that one single word he turned her hand. He kissed the palm of her hand and handed her the orchids that were left on their seats._

_------------------------------------------------_

As they walked towards Hinata's home, it began to rain. Gaara acted as if the rain didn't exist and kept on walking. Hinata stopped walking and looked up at the sky. The rain dropped on her cheeks and slid towards the ground. Gaara suddenly noticed it was raining and walked towards where Hinata stopped.

Gaara reached out to move the strand of hair that blocked her eyes and grabbed her hand. Hinata slowly realized that Gaara was dragging her under a Cherry Blossom tree.

"We can't go swimming," muterred Gaara.

"O-o-ok," stuttered Hinata.

After those words were shared, it was silence. To normal people, this would be an awkward silence, but to Hinata and Gaara it was comfortable. It was as comfortable as a nice warm blanket on a cold snowy day.

"Achoo!" sneezed Hinata.

Gaara did not say a thing but shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it on her trembling shoulders. Hinata was surprised and tried to decline his generous offer, but he was firm on his decision. Hinata gave up and placed her cold wet arms through his nice warm coat.

"Thank you very much Gaara," She thanked turning away to hide her tinted cheeks.

"Hn," Gaara replied turning his head the other way.

"Umm, Gaara, maybe we should find somewhere to go?" Hinata asked turning to face him.

"Whatever," He replied and walked back towards the village.

"Uhh," Hinata squeaked and ran up to catch him.

Gaara decided to go to the nearest coffee shop, but waiting for Hinata before entering.

"Sorry," Hinata breathed out.

"Come on before you catch pneumonia," He answered while trying to stop her shivering by placing his arm around her shoulders. He realized it did nothing since she continued to shiver once again.

Little did he know that the second shiver was caused by him.

"O-ok," Hinata whispered as they entered the coffee shop together.

Gaara led the way towards a small table by the window. The minute they sat down a tall flirty waiter came to take orders, but was a little side tracked.

"Hello, my name's Hatsuro. What's your name?" The smirking Hatsuro asked Hinata with a sparkle in his green eyes.

"Umm, my nam-"

"We want one black coffee and one hot chocolate. Now get lost." Gaara interrupted coldy.

"Ahh-h, Yes sir!" Hatsuro rapidly answered while muttering 'stupid boyfriends.'

Suddenly it was quiet, not the coffee shop, but with them. Surprisingly it wasn't comfortable it was quite awkward. Hinata started to slowly reach for Gaara's hand but stopped herself before she embarrassed herself. Gaara pretended to notice nothing and continued to stare out the window, but he had his own plan in his mind. He would go in for the kill after drinks.

Hatsuro came back with the drinks, but before Hinata could utter a 'Thank you.' He was gone.

Hinata reached towards her hot chocolate as Gaara reached towards his black coffee. Deciding it was about time they start a conversation, after many arguments in her mind. Hinata asked Gaara, "How's yo-you're co-coff-coffee?"

He gazed at her deeply, as if staring directly into her soul. "It's fine."

"Have you al-ways d-dru-drunk it black?"

"Stop stuttering, it's annoying."

"I'm sorry," Hinata answered feeling a bit hurt.

"Yeah, I can't stand anything sweeter." He said trying to make her feel better.

"This hot chocolate isn't so sweet; would you like to try some?" She asked him while slowly holding her cup towards him.

He looked at the warm bubbly cup in her hands and wrapped his own hands around hers. He led their hands towards his mouth and took a long sip without leaving Hinata's gaze.

Throughout the whole ordeal, from beginning to the end, Hinata felt something in the way he looked at her and the spark appeared when they made contact.

Gaara placed the cup on the table without once letting go of her hands. He took her small silky hands from around the cup and held them within big roughed ones. He broke contact with her and looked at her fingers. He saw small traces of chocolate. _'Must have been from the drink,_' he mused.

He brought her hands towards his lips.

Hinata gasped at the feeling of a man's lips against her hands, her finger to be exact.

Gaara parted his lips and her fingers entered the place, where Hinata thought she would never come near. His tongue slowly tasted the chocolate and began to explore her finger the moment the chocolate disappeared.

Gaara decided to look at Hinata after tasting the remains of the chocolate and saw a sight that he would never forget. Her eyes were closed and the colour pink slowly appeared on her cheeks. He let go of her now swollen finger and drank the remains of his coffee.

After comprehending that Gaara had finished, Hinata took a minute or two, to compose herself. Successfully she calmed and followed Gaara's suite and drank her own hot chocolate.

Fifteen minutes later of comfortable silence, Hinata and Gaara found themselves hand in hand right before leaving the coffee shop.

"Aww, you think I'll ever have that Yuri?" A girl by the name of Sayuri asked her elder sister.

"Well, duh Sayuri. Everyone finds their soul mate. I mean did you see The Notebook?" Yuri replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! Hmmm, I loved that movie!"

----------------------------------------------

Well, this is it for today!! I'll probably update again on Saturday night like tonight!! Give me some ideas!! That's pretty much the reason why I haven't updated. I didn't have any good ideas!!!!!

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

_Throughout the whole ordeal, from beginning to the end, Hinata felt something in the way he looked at her and the spark appeared when they made contact._

_Gaara placed the cup on the table without once letting go of her hands. He took her small silky hands from around the cup and held them within big roughed ones. He broke contact with her and looked at her fingers. He saw small traces of chocolate. 'Must have been from the drink,' he mused._

_He brought her hands towards his lips._

_Hinata gasped at the feeling of a man's lips against her hands, her finger to be exact._

_Gaara parted his lips and her fingers entered the place, where Hinata thought she would never come near. His tongue slowly tasted the chocolate and began to explore her finger the moment the chocolate disappeared._

_Gaara decided to look at Hinata after tasting the remains of the chocolate and saw a sight that he would never forget. Her eyes were closed and the colour pink slowly appeared on her cheeks. He let go of her now swollen finger and drank the remains of his coffee._

_After comprehending that Gaara had finished, Hinata took a minute or two, to compose herself. Successfully she calmed and followed Gaara's suite and drank her own hot chocolate._

_Fifteen minutes later of comfortable silence, Hinata and Gaara found themselves hand in hand right before leaving the coffee shop._

_"Aww, you think I'll ever have that Yuri?" A girl by the name of Sayuri asked her elder sister._

_"Well, duh Sayuri. Everyone finds their soul mate. I mean did you see The Notebook?" Yuri replied sarcastically._

_"Oh yeah! Hmmm, I loved that movie!"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day it was cloudy, but luckily it wasn't raining. "AHH! Why?! Why do you always do this on Sundays?!?!" Hanabi screeched angrily to the big dog sitting by her bedside innocently.

"Ruff ruff ruff!"

"Why does this stupid dog always come on sundays?!?! Right before school too!!" Hanabi cried angrily trying to get the dog from pullin at her bant leg.

* * *

"Hmmm, I think Hanabi will probably reconsider her birthday present," Neji murmured as he drank his tea. 

"Mhmm..."Hinata absently replied.

"Hinata," Neji began, "I'm going to be gone on a business trip, I'll be gone for a couple of days."

Hinata turned to look at him and asked, "When are you leaving cousin?"

"I'll be leaving after breakfast or so."

"If you told me that, I would have made a greater breakfast." Hinata said sadly.

"That's why I didn't tell you, wouldn't want you to get tired 'cause of me now." Neji said trying to make her feel better.

"Hmm, grhmm..." A sleepy Hanabi grumbled as she sat down for breakfast.

Surprisingly Hinata could understand. "Just some scramble eggs."

"Okk," Hanabi yawned out.

"I'm going away for a while Hanabi so take care of Hinata," Neji told Hanbi.

"Okay, if you want some company you can always bring the mangy mutt," Hanabi huffed out. She was getting annoyed of being awoke at

While they were talking they did not notice a little white puppy with one ear tilting downwards enter. He huffed and began to search for his breakfast by the door.

"Oh look speak of the devil," Hanabi bit out.

"Oh Hanabi, be nice. He's so adorable. Look he's not evil whatsoever," as Hinata said those words she bent over to give the said animal a treat.

"Whatever," Hanabi replied stuffing her mouth with scramble eggs while glaring heatedly at the 'evil' puppy.

Neji sat there quietly staring at the silent war between Hanabi and this innocent animal while Hinata began to cook her own breakfast without a care in the world.

* * *

The trees gently danced with the wind on this beautiful sunny day. There was a boy around the age of seventeen sitting on a bench reading a book with rock music blasting in his ears. His red hair blocked the shine of the sun from reaching his eyes. His black combat boots stomping on the ground lightly with the beat. Not many people went around this part of the ocean; only children and lots and lots of animals. 

Today was a sunday, and he did not want to be bothered within the confinements of his home. Temari and Kankuro were sure to be working within the buildings of Sabaku Corps.

Gaara was going to make the peace he had within him last until he graduated. And when he graduated, he would be forced to take over the job of CEO within the company. Ever since his parents died in a plane crash he was the following heir since Temari and Kankuro did not possess the knowledge that was needed.

He was beginning to wonder what it was, that was missing in his life. He thought about his schooling, music, his art, his books, his fights and... Hinata.

Gaara was wondering what she was doing right now.

_'Perhaps, I should go see what she is doing.'_

He got up and placed his novel within one of the pockets of his trench coat. As he walked steadily, the music began to change to a classic rock. A smile slowly appeared on his smooth lips. For Gaara, it seemed that time had stoped, but in the real life he had already arrived in front of a book shop which was right next to the coffee shop from last night. He smiled at the memory of the color pink in Hinata's porcelaine skin.

Gaara thought it wouldn't hurt to enter the book shop and look around. The sound of the bell attracted the attention of a dark haired teen. His dark onyx glared at the oblivious red head.

Gaara felt eyes on him and stared staright at the dark haired teen.

"Sasuke."

"Gaara."

Gaara continued towards a book shelf and began to search for a book. His gut told him to lower the volume of his music so he would hear if Sasuke would near him. His gut was correct, Sasuke did near him and it was not a happy interaction.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that bitch of yours?" Sasuke sneered.

Gaara was not happy with the way Sasuke mentioned Hinata. Gaara didn't react with words but he answered this impolite converstaion with his fists. In other words, he let his fists do all the talking.

The next thing Sasuke knew was he was on the floor with blood seeping out of his nose. And it was not the end of the pain he felt, but only the beginning.

* * *

**I'm reallyreally really soryy about taking sooo LONG!! Seriously after this chapter right here,I PROMISE that i will start on the next chapter right now!!! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy new Year too ALL!!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_Gaara felt eyes on him and stared staright at the dark haired teen._

_"Sasuke."_

_"Gaara."_

_Gaara continued towards a book shelf and began to search for a book. His gut told him to lower the volume of his music so he would hear if Sasuke would near him. His gut was correct, Sasuke did near him and it was not a happy interaction._

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that bitch of yours?" Sasuke sneered._

_Gaara was not happy with the way Sasuke mentioned Hinata. Gaara didn't react with words but he answered this impolite converstaion with his fists. In other words, he let his fists do all the talking._

_The next thing Sasuke knew was he was on the floor with blood seeping out of his nose. And it was not the end of the pain he felt, but only the beginning._

* * *

**Update On January 16th 2007**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Gaara did not waste any time disposing of Sasuke. The minute Sasuke crashed into the hard wood floor, Gaara grabbed him and began to pound his anger out, like he would if he was a punching bag. Sasuke decided to react and kicked Gaara on the chest which pushed him only a couple feet away. Gaara caught his breath after several seconds, but it was too late and was attacked by Sasuke. His right fist punched Gaara with all his might and managed to land a cut on his now bloody lip. He used his left fist to knock the wind out of him, but Gaara took his slow speed to catch the now limp arm which he held. Gaara used his other hand to punch Sasuke by his eye, where a dark spot was already beginning to form.

"You think, Hinata actually likes you? You're nothing. From now on, everything will only go downhill for you." Sasuke cried out trying to intimidate the now furious red head.

The noise that these two angry teens emitted attracted the attention of many, it took four big men to dispatch the two raged filled teens from one another.

"What the hell do you think you fucking idiots think you're doing?!!? This is a BOOK STORE! Only SILENCE is acceptable!! Get out NOW! You better hope I never see any of you ever again!" The miniscule worker screeched at the two.

Gaara and Sasuke were kicked out, but before the four gigantic men returned within the store, they made sure that the two teens went in separate directions.

"Geez, don't teenagers know that peace is the answer?" The biggest of the four men mumbled out before emitting a sigh.

The other three just stared at their leader who was returning into the warmth of the calming book store. Before they followed obediently, they shook their heads and just thought how they ever made the weirdest guy their boss.

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi bid good bye to their silent cousin and wished him a good trip. Neji gave each a comforting embrace and parted within his dark limo. 

Hanabi told her that she would return inside and work on her homework.

Hinata decided that she would take a walk around the compound and look at the flowers that she had planted two springs ago. The red leaves that danced with the wind landed in the now garden of Hinata. The garden was beautiful, but now it was beginning to accept the defeat of the cold. The once beautifulflowers were now bent, brown and wrinkly. Hinata was a bit sad, but realized the minute spring came it would be once again a new beginning. The serene smile that usually appears on her beautiful face has returned, it was so peaceful it looked like nothing could ruin it.

Feeling chilled by the wind, she entered her home through the back door.

* * *

Gaara forgot about the tiny pain that emitted from his bruised body and continued feeling excited about seeing Hinata. For some odd reason, he felt attracted to her. And for an even odder reason he missed her and he only saw her last night. He let out a chuckle and mumbled, "Whatever, it's nothing,"and brushed it off. 

He reached her door, but before he knocked he thought he was being needy and retrackted his hand from the door. He turned to leave but the door behind him slammed open and revealed a girl who ressembled Hinata but with longer hair being chased by a white dog with his fangs baring.

He turned to stare at the hysteric sight before him with his back towards the door.

Hinata didn't see the red headed teen but was wildly running to catch Hanabi and her little puppy. She slammed into Gaara falling forward with his chest facing the ground and her chest facing his well toned back.

A cracking sound was heard and the two teens turned to face the noise, it was Gaara's firey red mp3 player. It was broken in half.

Hinata crawled over hastily towards the now wrecked music devise and had a look of terror and guilt covering her face.

She thought that Gaara would begin to yell curses at her and stalk off without a single word to her. But all he did was sigh and bended over to pick up the useless music device.

He went down on one knee to pick up the earphones; they were as good as new.

"I am terribly sorry Gaara! I promise I'll pay for it right now!" she cried out. She tried to get up and run to the door but was stopped by Gaara's voice.

"Hinata, it's fine," he said softly while taking the mp3 player from her hands.

Hinata froze the moment Gaara's hand came even a millimetre close from her hand.

Lavender and aqua eyes froze and gazed at eacah other. It was as if time froze for these two. The gap between them slowly began to shrink as the two beings came together as one.

* * *

**Here tee hee! I updated in like two days! wow!! that's awesome!!**

**Everyone please review! I need motivation :)**

**Review Please!**


	6. Discontinued

** I am sorry to say this, but...I am going to re-start this story with a brand new plot. I need to choose an actual pairing. I'm not dead set on who ends up with Hinata. So, before I start this story up again, I need to choose a good pairing and a GOOD plot. I realized now, that my writing skills have improved. **

** So, the new story should come up soon since finals are going to be over in about two weeks. Or it will be up once I find a BETTER WAY BETTER idea...**

**So, Cya! **

**AND SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKED THIS STORY:(**


End file.
